


You're Still The One

by dvisyhead



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, NormalBoots
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Swearing, jon cries, they're boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7682056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dvisyhead/pseuds/dvisyhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane is quite the sarcastic person, but doesn't realize sometimes it upsets Jon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Still The One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Asagao Academy fic wow! My friend ships Asagao!Shane x Asagao!Jon mad hard (and let's be real I do too) and I decided to supply him with some Gay Content™.
> 
> I also haven't written a fic in well over a year, I'm a little rusty. If there's any typos or odd little thing here or there, feel free to tell me in the comments!

Shane decided it was way too early to be up for class as he dropped his backpack on the floor next to his desk with a soft thud. He slid into his seat and started to rummage through his bag, quickly pulling out a small pencil case and his sketchbook. He was a little early to class, considering there was only a small handful of students in the room with him, so he decided to squeeze in a few extra minutes of work on his latest drawing for his art class. Their latest project was to draw an animal form, and who else would he pick besides Jacques? He knew Jon would love it, he always fawned over Shane’s work, even if Shane acted modest. When Shane told him that he was going to draw Jacques he got so excited. It always made his day to see his boyfriend’s eyes light up when he showed him even just a simple sketch, it was probably the cutest thing he has ever seen. No, it was definitely the cutest thing he’s ever seen.

The majority of the drawing was done, he mostly had to focus on shading and fixing minor details at this point. He pulled out some black and grey pencils and began to work. He drew Jacques perched perfectly on Jon’s shoulder so he had to shade the small shadow of the bird’s body onto Jon’s jacket. He was so invested in his work that he almost didn’t hear the bell ring and Miss. Shizuka’s voice as she walked in and greeted the class. Shane sighed, slightly annoyed that he didn’t get more work done. He began to shove his pencils back into their case when it dawned on him that Jon wasn’t sitting in the desk beside him. He raised an eyebrow in confused and looked over at PBG who also seemed to notice the lack of bubbly energy that was Jon. Their eyes met and the tall brunette shrugged at Shane, implying he didn’t know where Jon was either. Shane turned back away and rummaged through his pocket. When Miss. Shizuka was distracted by drawing on the chalkboard he pulled out his phone. He tapped the home screen but saw no text from Jon saying he wasn’t going to be in class. The rational part of Shane’s head knew that Jon was fine and that he probably just overslept, but that didn’t stop the rest of his brain from worrying. What if he was sick? What if he really needed someone there for him and he was stuck in class, unable to help? He huffed and slumped back in his seat, barely paying attention to the lecture in front of him. He just had to make it to lunch. Then he could go to the dorms and check on Jon. He could contain himself that long.

Thankfully Miss. Shizuka barely paid attention to the boy during class, picking on other classmates except him to answer questions. When the bell rang Shane already had his bag and he stood quickly from his seat. Before he could walk out of the classroom, PBG put a gentle hand on his chest.

“I’ll send you a photo of the notes from class this morning. I’ll see you after lunch, man.”

Shane gave PBG a small smile. “Thank you.” He was thankful his friend understood as he quickly walked out of the class. He walked like a man on the mission through the halls and out of Poppy Hall, making a beeline towards Bluebell house. 

“Four fucking flights of stairs.” Shane muttered under his breath as he cursed Jon and PBG to have a room up so high in the dorms. He opened the door to the large building and quickly made his way up the stairs, amazed that he didn’t die from lung failure when he reached the fourth floor. Almost directly in front of his face was room 402; PBG and Jon’s room. He moved towards the door and knocked on it loudly.

“Jon, are you in there?” Shane spoke louder than usual. He hoped there wouldn’t be many people in dorm rooms that he would disturb considering it was lunch time.

For a moment he heard nothing and he wondered if Jon did actually just sleep in. He felt stupid for walking all the way over to Bluebell but he then heard some rustling, like a bed creaking slightly.

“I’m coming in.” Shane said a bit softer this time but loud enough for the man on the other side to hear. He twisted the doorknob and was surprised it was actually open, he assumed he would have to use the key Jon gave him. The door swung open when he pushed it and he saw his Jon sitting up on the bottom bunk, staring at Shane, curled up in a blanket. Shane let out of a soft sigh and took a few steps into the room, shutting the door behind him.

“Why weren’t you in class?” He studied Jon’s face and immediately realized his question was mostly rhetorical. Jon’s face was puffy and his eyes were slightly red, like he had been crying. Shane moved quietly as he walked towards the bed, sitting down carefully next to Jon. He didn’t sit too close, knowing Jon preferred space when he was upset. It wasn’t really like Jon to get this upset, either. He was more of a ‘hold it all in and deal with it internally’ kind of guy, so that’s probably why he didn’t bring it up to him or PBG.

“I don’t know. Just a lot of thinking.” Jon shrugged as nonchalantly as he could, acting like it was no big deal he was upset. Jon ran a hand through his hair, brushing a few loose strands from his face. Shane noticed that the man hadn’t shaved and that the bags under his eyes seemed a bit more prominent.

“Did you get any rest last night?” Shane found Jon’s knee buried under the blanket and gently rested his hand on it.

“A little.”

Shane let out a soft sigh.

“I wish you told me you were feeling down. I would have skipped with you and we could have played Stomp or something to cheer you up.”

“Stomp wouldn’t have been a good idea. I’m not exactly up to hearing you say you hate me and that ‘Jontron sucks’ when I lose.”

Shane was taken aback a little. “What?”

“You know me. I can’t stop my brain from over thinking. You always joke with the other guys about how you hate me and you love to remind me about it when I actually do nice things for you. I compliment your art or buy you something cheesy and you laugh and say you hate me, what the fuck is that about?” Jon ran his sentences together as he let his thoughts all come out in one go. He couldn’t stop the tears that began to fill his eyes when he was done. Jon refused to look at Shane, who’s mouth was agape slightly as he looked at his boyfriend.

“Jon-.”

“Why are you with me if you hate me?” Jon pulled the blankets closer and moved his knees against his body, pulling them away from Shane’s touch.

“Jon, I say I hate everyone. You’ve known me for how long and you don’t think I’m being a sarcastic asshole when I say I hate you? I wouldn’t have asked you out in the first place if I didn’t like you. I wouldn’t tell you that I love you if I hated you. I appreciate everything you do for me, I don’t deserve you at all.” Shane spoke softly as he tried to calm Jon down. “I care about you, so much. I don’t think I could ever hate you. Okay, maybe if you like killed somebody or a puppy I might be a little upset but that’s it.”

Shane’s last sentence got a small chuckle out of Jon, causing Shane to smile.

“I probably look so silly, crying over this.” Jon wiped his face with the sleeves of his shirt, still in pajamas after last night.

“You don’t. I’m glad you told me, but I wish you told me a little sooner. I can stop the witty banter and i-hate-you’s if you would like.”

“No, no. I just needed to hear you say that you’re just kidding. That makes me feel better.” Jon finally looked at Shane and gave a small smile. He revealed his hand from under the blanket and took Shane’s hand in his.  
  
“I love you, okay? Thank you for doing everything you do.”

“I love you too, Shane.”

Shane leaned forward and met Jon halfway as their lips met in a gentle, innocent kiss. Both of the boys blushed as he pulled away, but not before Shane wrapped his arm around Jon’s shoulders.

“Okay, no Stomp. But how about we go get something to eat and when we come back we can cuddle and you can finally get a well-deserved nap? PBG will show us both the notes for today’s lesson later.”

“Sounds perfect babe.” Jon beamed, acting like his normal happy-go-lucky self again. He placed a soft kiss on Shane’s cheek as he pushed the blankets off of him and stood up. “I need to change though first.”

“Can’t say I won’t watch you as you do.” Shane grinned as Jon flipped him off. As he kept his promise and watched Jon slip off his shirt out of the corner of his eye, he couldn’t help but smile. Shane knew things would be alright for them, this was just a bump in the road. He was very lucky to have such an amazing boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you like this fanfic! Feel free to leave kudos and/or comments if you enjoyed! Thank you for reading, lovelies.
> 
> You can find my tumblr here: http://petewent.tumblr.com


End file.
